Divagaciones
by Marineneko
Summary: Un fic medio soso que se me ocurrió escribir hace un buen.... AM, R&R, flames permitidos. ¡Capítulo dos arriba!
1. Default Chapter

Hola, minna! Soy aquella escritora de fanfics en inglés que ustedes conocían como Marineneko. Bueno... ¡Sigo siendo Marineneko! (°_°U) Pero ahora escribiré un fanfic en español sólo para variar un poquito.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo (lo dudo, pero ahí va).

Legalidades y demás: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguna parte de su contenido, así que si quieren comprar los derechos de autor, vayan con Watsuki-sama, Entendido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Marineneko, la catgirl de pilas, presenta: 

Un fic de su autoría, titulado...

**Guukan**

Otra tarde tranquila en el templo. Me sumerjo en mi meditación, mientras una brisa suave entra por algún lugar. La verdad es que no me importa de donde venga, no vine aquí para investigar las corrientes de aire.

                Mi verdadero propósito es escapar de mi realidad, pensar en un buen motivo para seguir viviendo... y después volver al Aoiya por la cena.

Me dirán trivial, pero es un verdadero alivio el ver un alimento recién preparado en frente de uno, especialmente después de pasar varias horas desde la mañana hasta la tarde sin tomar uno solo (A excepción del té que me trae de vez en cuando mi Misao-chan).

                En realidad aprecio mucho todo lo que hace por mí la pequeña Misao, me agrada recibir su compañía, aunque sea sólo por algunos minutos antes de que huya cual veloz gacela para ocuparse de sus asuntos, como sí el sólo estar a mi lado le provocara una sensación de gran nerviosismo.

                Tal vez todavía no se ha repuesto del terror inicial que ha de haberle causado mi anterior acción, para el Jupongatana. Al ver su cara después de haber casi matado a Okina, sentí que ya nada era igual, que nada volvería a ser igual. Desde ese entonces hay una cierta aura de temor alrededor suyo, claramente percibida cada vez que se me acerca.

                Ella habrá sabido perdonarme, en realidad. Los que posiblemente nunca me perdonarían son mis fieles compañeros, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo... Ellos murieron por defenderme, sacrificaron sus vidas para verme acabar la mía honorablemente.

                Ah, el honor. Algo que ha estado lejos de mi vida por mucho tiempo. Debo recuperar mi honor de alguna manera, aunque a veces temo que me sea imposible. Recuerdo cuando aún formaba parte de mi vida, cuando no imaginaba que se iría para no volver, cuando aún era respetado por mis amigos, por todos los Oniwabanshu. Okina no era tan viejo como lo es ahora, Omasu era casi una niña, Okon era una adolescente inquieta, Shirojo y Kurojo eran muy jóvenes todavía. La pequeña Misao aún tomaba sus lecciones de Kempo... 

                Hablando del diablo, Misao llega con una bandeja de té y se hinca junto a mi. Se le ve trastabillar un poco antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Aoshi-sama, aquí dejo tu té, yo-...yo ya me voy.

Su voz es como el canto del jilguero que presiente que está a punto de ser atrapado, un miedo latente que se incrementa en su trino...

                Me he decidido. Detengo su brazo con un movimiento sutil del mío. Su nerviosismo se agranda al ver que su miedo se ha vuelto racional.

-Misao-chan...-Le digo pausadamente, en un intento desesperado por calmarla. A ella se le pone la carne de gallina, mas yo no le haré daño, nunca le haré daño...- Si quieres, puedes quedarte...- ¡Pero qué estupidez! Ella le debe su miedo a algo, no sé a que era, pero definitivamente no era yo. Su cuerpo se calma, la tensión ya no está. Un ligero sonrojo, casi imperceptible, toma su lugar; sus tintes carmesí se apoderan de sus mejillas y lentamente del resto de su rostro.

-M-me encantaría... Aoshi-sama...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: ¿Qué esperaban, una gran escena romántica? Traté de no irme al lado OOC(uro) y de presentar al personaje como lo he visto yo ¬_¬ (eso no ayuda, así es más que OOC).

Arigato

Marineneko.


	2. Misao

Oha minna-san!

Ahora voy a hacer algo un poquitín inusual, considerando mi historial. Me refiero a...(insertar música de terror)... una secuela! (gritos de pánico).

Y no sólo eso, es una secuela... romántica! (más gritos, desmayos)

Bueno, ahí va la tortura. ^_~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gukkan 

Esta mañana me desperté con una sensación muy extraña. La sensación que tiene alguien que siente que algo va a suceder hoy, ¿tal vez? Naaaaaah. Claro que no. Mi vida es sorpresiva y no por eso me siento distinta, pero... ¡Bueno! Hoy no voy a preocuparme por nimiedades, y mejor me voy a desayunar.

¡Ah, la comida del Aoiya!  Es una de las cosas que más disfruto en la vida, además de los niños, los animales, los Oniwabanshuu y..... *sonrojo* ... Bueno...

Pero... eso no va a llegar a ningún lado. Nuestra relación es más estática que un árbol. Siempre lo mismo. Corro al templo, le llevo su té, me quedo con el unas horas, me voy, y cuando vuelvo sigue en la misma posición; cómo si estuviera muerto. ¿Qué nunca se cansa de hacer eso?

Y además, algo que realmente es irritante es la forma en que me tratan todos en el Aoiya... No, ¡en la ciudad entera! Cómo si fuera una niña de cuatro años.

Hace frío. Me pongo mi manto y salgo con el té a través de las calles de Kyoto. La gente ya se ha acostumbrado a verme así todas las mañanas. Un saludo de la vecina me saca de mis cavilaciones...

- Konnichiwa, Misao-chan. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

            Ya estoy aquí. El templo se ve más espacioso de lo que es, ¿ne? Ah, ahí está. Me acerco. Que nerviosismo siento ahora, ¿será esto lo que sospechaba?

            Bien, no ha pasado nada aún; me doy la vuelta para irme, pero...

            -Misao-chan... Si quieres, puedes quedarte...-

            ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡ Qué susto, Pensé que estaba meditando! El color sube a mis mejillas, ¿se verá mal? No lo sé. Tartamudeo una respuesta con una voz tan callada que no parece la mía.

-M-me encantaría... Aoshi-sama...

-Bien.

¿QUE FUE ESO? Tal vez una muestra de cariño, ¿o sólo se aburrió de estar solo todo el tiempo? No lo sé tampoco. Voy a estar con el, pues.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

            Ya pasaron unas dos horas, creo que soy una molestia para él. Me levanto, pero el me detiene, me atrae hacia sí, creo que voy a desmayarme....

            -No te vayas

            -...

            Me abraza, quitándome el frío que me había dado la frescura de la tarde. Oigo los grillos. Es un sonido ya olvidado para nosotros, pero ahora volvemos a estar juntos, como cuando yo era una niña.

            -Aoshi-sama...

            -... ¿Sí?

            -... ¿Por qué haces esto?

            -...

Entonces me abraza más fuertemente, y... Ya ha dejado claro por qué lo hace... La sensación es maravillosa...

-Yo también, Aoshi-sama, Yo también.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues, ahí está. Para los que no entendieron muy bien el final, ahí está la escena romántica. Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, alabanzas, ántrax y demás escriban a

-Marineneko


End file.
